


Of The Man You've Become

by JesseyJamez_ShadowHunter



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Banter, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gay Pride, M/M, Makeup, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Proud Alec Lightwood, Proud Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24580651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesseyJamez_ShadowHunter/pseuds/JesseyJamez_ShadowHunter
Summary: Magnus is insistent that Alec celebrates his first Gay Pride in style. Alec isn't convinced. Not until a certain handsome warlock gives him a little nudge in the right direction in the most effective way he knows how.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 12
Kudos: 47
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	Of The Man You've Become

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! The Hunter's Moon discord server is hosting weekly ficlet prompts. The rules are simple: All fics must be 500 words and under. And all ficlets must follow a prompt. There is a new prompt each week. 
> 
> This weeks prompt: PRIDE!
> 
> So without further ado, here is my submission!  
> I hope you enjoy :)

“Just a little eyeliner Alexander,” Magnus insists.    
  
“No,” Alec says defiantly, shaking his head, “absolutely not.”   
  
Magnus pouts at him with glossy lips. “But Alexander,” he coos pleadingly, “it’s your first Pride. It’s your birthright to celebrate it in style darling!”   
  
Magnus himself is dressed in a cornucopia of bright colors and glitter. A kaleidoscope of fashion that has Alec’s mouth dry as he appraises his boyfriend bottom to top. Tie-dye leggings hug his muscles deliciously, leaving little to the imagination. A cropped black tank with a sequined rainbow stitched into it leaves the sinful bronzed skin of Magnus defined abs on full display. A tasteful silk rainbow flag draped over his shoulders completes the ensemble. Naturally, Magnus is wearing his trademark jewelry and makeup, all carefully chosen to compliment his outfit. Alec swallows thickly as his brain short circuits trying to process the vision before him.   
  
“You’re staring again darling,” Magnus smirks knowingly. The words finally break Alec out of his reverie. “Eyeliner my dear. It’s a must.” It’s when Magnus shoots him a killer combination of adorable pout and flirty wink that Alec finally caves. Magnus knows his buttons well and exactly how to press them. 

  
Alec blinks and drags himself back to the current conversation as Magnus stands before him expectantly, liner in hand. “Fine, but just a little. And only if you magic it on. There is no way you are coming at me with that torture device,” he gestures to the eyeliner.    
  
Magnus’ grin spreads wide, “Oh, you’d love that, believe me.” The words drip from his lips sensuously and it makes Alec shiver. “Very well my dear, magic eyeliner coming up!”   
  
Magnus snaps his fingers, his blue magic settles upon Alec’s face. Eyes flutter shut as the magic tickles his skin. He loves this, the feeling of Magnus magic licking at him, it’s wonderfully comforting. Before he knows it, the magic is gone and he opens his eyes slowly.    
  
Magnus is staring back at him, a look of awe on his face, his eyes shimmering with something Alec can’t place. “Oh,” he breathes out, “you look gorgeous.”    
  
“Can I see?” Alec asks carefully, trying to mask his curiosity.    
  
Magnus brings a mirror to his face and Alec gets lost in his reflection. The liner is understated, yet it takes his breath away. He’s still him, but he looks different, he looks powerful. He  _ feels  _ powerful. Confident.  _ Proud _ . Alec looks up at Magnus with wonder and appreciation in his eyes. Magnus smiles and nods knowingly.    
  
“You’ve grown so much in such a short time.” Magnus whispers, his voice thick with affection, eyes smiling. “I am so proud of you. Of the man you’ve become.” 

  
“Yeah,” Alec breathes out, “me too.” He smiles wide. “Thanks for sharing this with me.”    
  
Alec leans up and claims Magnus’ lips in a gentle kiss. “I love you.” He whispers.    
  
“I love you too, darling.” Magnus smiles mirthfully, “Now, let’s get going. The world is ours! Happy Pride, Alexander.”   


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> As always, I am very new to writing and would love to grow and improve. The best way to do that is by receiving feedback from y'all! So please, consider leaving some feedback for me on this fic. :)
> 
> Thanks again and Happy Pride!


End file.
